


Fanvid--What About Now

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [35]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry Potter fanvid featuring Draco and Hermione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--What About Now

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to my SireneMarina Youtube Account. Set to Daughtry's "What About Now." For more Dramione, please visit my fansite dedicated to them:: http://rose-magnifique.net/dramione


End file.
